Modern communication devices provide for many communication and business analytics opportunities in retail, hospitality, industrial, enterprise and other settings. Many communication devices have multiple functions and have wireless connectivity options. Additionally, many different types of devices, systems, and/or objects may be networked together including devices with electronics, software, sensors, beacons, smartphones and Internet-of-Things (IoT) devices; thereby enabling data to be exchanged between devices and statistically gathered over the network. Given the present communications devices and the present network connectivity, the data gathered can be quantified, organized, and analyzed to represent an objective, numerical, performance profile for an individual user of the system.
The present technology describes how an observation platform can be used to integrate multiple devices or external systems, and how information that traverses the observation platform can contain valuable statistical information which can be manipulated, analyzed and classified through computer algorithms using the context of users and devices, combined with the policy of the enterprise or the default observation platform policy, to yield higher level metrics that indicate the efficiency, effectiveness and performance of individuals engaged in the use of the observation platform.